I need to know.
by Miss-Madison
Summary: Tai and Kari's mom and dad have left home for the weekend...So this leaves 14 year old Kari home alone for a whole weekend...TK & Kari, Kenlei and a tiny bit of Davis bashing.


I need to know.  
  
By,   
Britt Ichijouji  
  
A/N: Tai and Kari's mom and dad have left home for the weekend. So this leaves 14 year old  
Kari home alone for a whole weekend...leaveing her with total freedom and a chance for   
romance. Has some TK & Kari, Ken & Yolei romance. Some of it may be a little fluff.  
Also has a bit of Davis bashing. R&R!  
  
Also, my spell check is still down...(Ugh!) So just deal with it. :-)   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stuff ya needs ta know:  
  
Kari- 14 years old.  
TK- 14 years old.   
Davis- 13 years old.  
Ken- 15 years old.  
Yolei- 15 years old.  
  
  
Takes place- After the defeat of Malomayotismon.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't own Pizza hut! Got it?!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
And now....the story.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
The cold wet rain was spalshing lightly upon the street.  
  
She couldn't belive this.  
  
This has been the worst day ever.  
  
Although there was no evil forces in the digital world today...the evil...was in her own  
neighborhood...her own school...and today...her life.  
  
She got an F on her math test and an F on her science test.  
Poor Kari. Poor poor Kari. But that's nothing compaired to what happened to Yolei.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was this black out today during school.  
  
She was in the bath room at frist and then when she got out she started walking  
to her class. But it was so dark she didn't know where she was.  
  
Then, suddenly, she felt someone touch her soft violet colored hair.  
She spun around and saw nobody.  
Then somebody walked up behind her and kiss her neck.  
  
Then she turned around, and no one but her, was there.  
  
  
Who kissed her and why?  
  
She had to know.  
  
She knew that she had to do something this weekend to take her mind off of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari was so bothered by her greades that she didn't notice that she was about to walk into  
someone.  
  
The person put out a hand to stop her and said, "Kari? Are you alright?"  
It was Tai.  
  
"Yes."  
She said in a sad tone.  
  
"I have news. Me, mom and dad won't be home this weekend. Is that alright?"  
Tai asked.  
  
Kari just stood there.  
  
Suddenly she felt better.  
  
"Kari is that alright??" Asked Tai once more.  
  
"It's fine Tai." Kari said as she smiled her sweet, `angel-like` smile.   
  
*******************FRIDAY. AFTER SCHOOL.******************************************  
  
"Kari!!! What are you doing this weekend?" Asked Yolei.  
  
Yolei was wearing a grey tank top that said, "Angel" on it and she also had  
a matching head band and blue jeans.  
  
"Just staying home. My family, Tai included are going to be away for the weekend."  
Kari said.  
  
Kari and Yolei were both sitting on a grass hill just a few blocks away from  
their school.  
  
Kari had on a plain white tee and blue jeans. She wore gold hoops as her ear rings.  
  
"I have an idea!!" Shouted Yolei.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's double date! It all starts at 6:30 pm!  
Dinner and movie! After that me and you and our dates  
can go to the beach! After that we can crash at your place! What do you say??  
  
"I dunno...who are we gonna ask out??"  
  
"I'll ask out..." Yolei whispers into Kari's ear. "Ken Ichijouji!"  
Yolei moves away from Kari and crosses her legs. "You can ask out TK or Davis. Duh."  
Yolei said with a smile.  
  
"How do you know that they will take us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh come on! Everyone loves you Kari..duh. Anyways all we gotta do is ask them.  
I better go now if I want to get to Ken's house before dinner. Call me tonite!"  
Yolei stood up and walked away with a grin on her face.  
  
Kari was still sitting there.  
  
Confussed. She shouted out "Oh my God!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei stood outside Kens apartment door.  
  
'Should I or shouldn't I?' Yolei asked her self.   
She was about to open the door when...the door was opened by someone else.  
  
Yolei stood there...shy...scared...yet happier then she was before going  
to see Ken.  
  
"Hello. Yolei? Is something wrong?" Ken asked.  
  
He had on his normal grey clothes and his hair was still the same.  
But he did get a bit taller and he has been working out.  
  
"N-no..nothings wrong...I just wanted t-to ask you something.." Yolei said.  
  
"Come in, my mom and dad are not home right now so take your time.   
Whould you like anything to drink? I'll get it for you."   
Ken said.   
  
"No thank you." Yolei said.   
  
He sat down on the sofa in the living room.  
Yolei did also.  
  
"Was there something that you wanted to ask me?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes. Uh...whould you...could you..." Yolei felt her face getting hot.  
  
'Just ask him! Now or never!' yolei told her self in her mind.  
  
"Go out with me this sat.? It's a double date. With Kari and her date."  
Yolei said all of this kinda fast.  
  
She felt her self calm down.   
  
Ken smiled and placed his hand atop of hers.  
  
"It's a date." He said. Smileing.  
  
'Him and his kind smile...I can't belive this! I died and went to heaven!'  
She thought.  
  
"Great! Do you know where Kari lives? We will meet there at 6:30pm!   
It's an all night thing."  
  
"I'll see you then." ken said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Who should I ask? Davis or...TK?...TK! I knew him longer and he is so much  
sexier then Davis!' She thought.  
  
  
  
She called TK.  
  
"Hello? Matt speaking."   
  
"Matt? This is Kari can I um...talk to TK?"  
  
"Ooo! Hey TK! TK!"  
  
"What is it? Is it for me?" TK asked.  
  
"It's your woman!"   
  
"What?! Give me the phone!" TK snatched the phone away from Matt and watched  
Matt go into his room. Matt couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." TK said to Kari.  
  
"TK do you wanna double date? Yolei and Ken, Me and you?"  
  
TK was so happy.  
  
"Yeah! When? Where?"  
  
Kari told him and then she said.."Bye. See you tommrow."  
  
"See you then." He said back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************SAT. 5:00pm*******************************************  
  
  
  
Yolei was already at Kari's apartment.  
  
"Kari!!! What color of lip stick should I wear??!!"  
  
"I dunno...frosty pink?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Is this dress alright?"  
  
Yolei looked behind her and saw Kari wearing a peach colored dress.  
The dress had little sparkles on it and it had little straps with lace on it and  
the bottom of the dress had lace on it too.  
The dress came up 3 inches above her knees.  
  
"It's kinda short."  
  
"Point?"  
  
"Oh my God! I can't wear this!" Yolei pointed to her tank top and jeans.  
  
"Do you have any money with you?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Shopping time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They went to a store.  
  
Yolei was inside the dressing room.  
  
"Hurry up Yolei!!"  
  
"Alright! I am coming out." Yolei slowly walked out of the dressing room  
and faced Kari.  
  
Yolei had on a long black dress that had a very large slit on her left side.  
The dress had tiny straps and Yolei had on black high heels and a black head band.  
  
She had on a silver necklace and a silver charm bracelet.  
  
"Whoa. Ken is gonna freak..."  
  
"Good freak or bad?"  
  
"Oh..good..very good..."  
  
Yolei smiled.  
  
  
  
She soon bought the dress, and the jewlery, and the head band, and the shoes.  
When she got to Kari's home she changed into the dress, and added the   
jewlery, and the head band, and shoes.   
  
****************************SAT. 6:30pm*****************************************************  
  
  
TK had already shown up. Flowers in hand.  
  
But Ken hasn't.  
  
Kari walked over to Yolei and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"It's alright. Maybe he got caught in traffic."  
  
"He doesn't have a car yet."  
  
"Well maybe he had something else to do."  
  
"No..I should have known. I'm such a loser. Why whould a cute boy genius like him   
wanna ever date a girl like me??"  
  
"Because maybe that cute boy genius likes a girl like you." Ken had walked in.  
Nobody had seen him coming.  
  
"Oh!" Yolei held her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Sorry I am late. I didn't mean to worry you." He said.  
  
"It's alright." Yolei said.  
  
They spent an entire minute looking deep into each others eyes.  
  
Then TK broke the scilence.  
  
"So where do you guys wanna eat?" TK asked.  
  
"Where do you wanna eat?" Kari asked TK.  
  
"Anything you want to." TK said back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They ate at Pizza hut.  
  
  
  
  
Yolei and Ken decided to eat outside while Kari and TK sat inside.  
  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Ken do you think that I am pretty?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No!? Whaddya mean no."  
  
"I think that you are beautiful."  
  
Yolei blushed.  
  
"I noticed that TK got Kari flowers." Ken continued.  
  
"Yeah." Yolei had a sad smile on her face.  
  
"I got you these." Ken pulled out a Boekay of white roses, from under his jacket.  
In the center of the boekay was a pure silver necklace that had a heart on it.  
Engraved on the heart was the crests of kindness and love.  
  
"This must have costed so much! Thank you!"  
  
"I knew you'd like it. I found this in a jewler shop and asked a man, the best  
worker there, to engrave those crests on it. And the flowers remind me of you  
because they are beautiful, just like you are."  
  
Then suddenly they felt their table go 'bump' they were about to look under it   
and Yolei was about to say something when...Kari and TK came outside.  
  
"Lets go see that movie now! It's about to start!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The movie was scary.  
  
  
  
Yolei was watching it carefully when Ken put his arm around Yolei.  
  
'Perfect. This is like a dream. But why dosn't Ken look scared.  
This movie is so scary..maybe he isn't scared because...most of his life   
had been sorta like a horror movie. All the pain he went through...I guess  
if I went through what he did then nothing else whould be able to scare me.'  
  
Yolei and Ken were about to kiss and so was TK and Kari when...  
popcorn started to rain on them.  
  
"What the hell!?" TK shouted. TK and the others turned around to see  
who was behind them.  
  
But nobody was behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the movie they went to the beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei was wearing a swim suit.  
  
Kari was wearing a bikini.  
  
  
Yolei's swim suit was black and had no straps on it.  
Around her waist she wore a silver belly chain and she kept Ken's necklace on her.  
She'd never take it off.  
  
Kari's bikini was bright pink and looked like a bra and under wear set.  
  
  
TK was haveing the time of his life.  
Kari and TK had a beach ball and they started to play.  
  
  
  
Yolei was just sitting on the warm sand.  
She was watching as Ken was getting into the water.  
He was wearing long black swim trunks.  
  
Yolei couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
Then Ken noticed that Yolei was looking at him.  
  
"Do you wanna come swim? The water is fine."  
  
"No I'm not much of a swimmer."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Yolei was so not sure.  
'You have gone this far..asking him out...eating out with him and seeing a movie with him...  
you can do this.' She thought.  
  
"I'll swim with you. How deep is it?"  
  
"Not very deep."  
  
"How do I get in? I mean I don't wanna slip and fall."  
  
Ken reached out a hand and she took it.  
  
"Yolei you got hair in your eyes. And you'd better take off your glasses.  
It's not safe to swim with them."  
  
"Oh. your right."  
  
Yolei took off her glasses and sat them on the sand.  
She was about to move the hair out of her eyes when Ken looked up at her.  
  
He reached out his hand and ever so carefully he got the long, soft, violet  
colored strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
She knew what was about to happen and she was ready for it.  
He moved closer. Their lips touching. But then something splashed them.  
  
Kari and TK also got splashed.  
  
Someone jumped in.  
  
The person who jumped in landed right in the middle of Kari and TK.  
  
TK got angery and pulled the person up.  
  
The person was Davis.  
  
"So your the one who has been annoying us all this time."  
Kari said.  
  
Davis was soaked.  
  
He didn't have on any swim wear.  
Just his goggles and his every day clothes.  
  
"Davis what in earth are you doing here? How'd you find out?"  
Yolei asked.  
  
  
"Well uh..Matt....told...me. I uh..kinda had to pay him money though."  
Davis answered.  
  
"Go home Davis." Ken said.  
  
"Wait. Before you go I have ta give you something."  
TK said. TK was walking up to him. TK had on his long green trunks.  
Behind his back was the thing TK was going to give Davis.  
  
"Really? Well where is it TE?!"  
  
"Right here!!" TK had a very large shell. He hit Davis over the head with it.  
  
Davis fell down.  
  
"TK. Play nice." Kari said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************SAT. 12pm************************************************************  
  
  
TK, Ken, Yolei and Kari have all just walked into Kari's home.  
  
"Okay. Me and Yolei will sleep in the living room and TK and Ken will  
sleep in the hallway."  
  
They all layed out their sleeping bags.  
  
"Kari lets go change in to something more..relaxing.." Yolei said as she pointed to  
Kari's room.  
  
  
  
  
Ken and TK had already changed clothes about 15 min. ago.  
  
  
"Whats takeing them so long??" TK said out loud.  
  
"TK it's worth the wait." Ken said.  
  
  
  
Just then they came out of Kari's room.  
  
  
Kari had on a very short, very bright pink night dress.  
  
Yolei had on a very short, dark purple night dress.  
  
  
"Good night. TK." Kari said winking at him.  
  
  
"Good night Ken." Yolei said smileing at him.  
  
  
"Good night..." TK and Ken said together.  
  
  
  
  
**********************SAT. 4am***********************************************************  
  
  
Kari had always been an easy sleeper.  
  
She was fast asleep.  
  
Yolei however was not.  
  
She couldn't sleep.  
  
She got up and went in the hallway.  
  
On the very far side was Ken and in the very middle was TK.  
  
They both looked as if they were both fast asleep.  
  
Yolei quietly walked around TK and went over to Ken.  
  
She layed down beside him.  
  
He turned over and smiled at her.  
  
"Trouble sleeping??" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yolei said. "Whould it be alright if I slept beside you.  
I don't have to. If you don't want me to." She said.  
  
Ken moved closer to her and gave her a hug.  
He moved her hair and kissed her on the neck and then on the mouth.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"It was you. Wasn't it??" Yolei asked.  
  
He gave no answer but she knew it was him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.  
Side by side.  
  
  
  
  
***********************SUN. 8am****************************************  
  
"What smells so good TK??" Kari asked as she came into the ketchin.  
  
"Shh! You don't want to wake them up do you?" He asked.  
  
"Wake who up TK?"  
  
TK pointed out towards the hallway.  
  
Ken and Yolei were fast asleep. Side by side and in the same sleeping bag.  
  
"How cute." Kari said with a giggle.  
  
TK put his arms around her and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
"Ya know..this was fun..I hope that we could do this agein sometime."  
Kari said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
************A week later********Friday afternoon*****************************************  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
Kari came running up to Yolei.  
They were outside of their school and standing on the side walk.  
  
"Yeah? Whats up Kari?"  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tai and my family are not going to be home for this weekend!"  
Kari smiled and laughed.  
  
Yolei laughed too.  
  
"You know what this means don't you?"  
  
"You bet! now lets go to my house and call them up! hurry!   
Lets go!" Kari and Yolei ran to Kari's home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END. Or is it?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just to let you know..(if you think dirty anyways)that Yolei and Ken did  
not have sex. They just fell asleep together in the same sleeping bag.  
  
Also...I really hope that you liked it.  
If you didn't then please don't flame.  
  
It took me 2 days to write this.  
  
I will only make a sequal if I get at least 20 reveiws and all of them have to be  
good ones, asking for a sequal.  
  
Thank you for reading now reveiw!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
